It's Just A Crush!
by bluerosety
Summary: Tyson has a crush.
1. Chapter 1

**Blue:** Hello, Thank-you so much for reading my stories! I love you guys so much for liking them. :)

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade is not mine, I'm just borrowing them for some fun. ;)

**Warning: **KaiTaka pairing and a lame attempt at humor.

* * *

Tyson allowed his head to meet the table with a loud thud, as the two other occupants of the room shared a concern and confuse stare.

"Tyson," the younger of the two started to talk, "is there something wrong?" Say teen sighed and lifted his head, obviously weighing his options. On one hand he wanted to tell his brother and grandpa about his problem, and who knows, maybe the older Kinomiyas would be able to lend their help. On the other hand, he fear that they would just laugh at him.

"Well, it's just that I have a small problem." Tyson said carefully.

"Is it about beyblading?" His grandpa asked seating down on one of the kitchen's chairs. Tyson shook his head.

"No, it's something... a little more... complicated." The teen was choosing his words as he spoke.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hiro asked him as he drank his juice. The bluenette only stared at his breakfast, he put the fork aside, and without looking up he spoke.

"Is just that as of lately... there's a certain someone that I can't stop thinking about." The older Kinomiyas look at each other, smiling.

"Why Tyson, could it be that you have a _crush_ on someone?" Hiro asked him a teasing smile on his face.

"I'm glad for you T-man!" Their grandfather said laughing and patted Tyson's back. Say bluenette was looking rather pale.

"No! You guys are wrong! I can't like that person in _that_ way!" Tyson said alarmed. The two Kinomiyas laughed.

"Tyson is normal for kids your age to have crushes, it's not a big deal!" Hiro smiled, "I think it's quite cute actually."

"No, you don't understand! Sure, I like this person, I admire them, hell I even_ dream_ about them! It's just that I can't have a crush on_ this_ person!" His relatives laughed at his panicked explanation.

"It's OK little man! Crushes are part of growing up!" Tyson kept shaking his head and Hiro sighed.

"Tyson, you're just in denial!" The older teen put a hand on Tyson's shoulder. "Let me ask you something, when you hear that person's name, what do you feel?" The teen lower his head, thinking.

_When I hear _his _name? _Tyson thought, _my mind starts to think of the last time I saw _him_ and I start to lose track of the conversation. Imagining _his _smile and the way he talks.'_Tyson blushed and his two relatives shared a knowing smile.

"Now little man, when you're close to them, what do you feel?"

_When I'm standing close to_ him_? I feel like I can't breath, my body heats up and I get the argue to grab _his _hand. And my eyes wander to _his _lips... _Tyson's head met the table again, his blush at full force. _I have a _crush _on _Kai_! _

"...What should I do?" He asked them lifting his head.

"There are several things you can do, one is to ignore it and hope for the best!" Tyson rolled his eyes at his brother's joke, "another thing is that you can find things that both of you like, like going to the movies or taking a walk through the park." The bluenette shook his head.

"The person that I... that is... they don't like crowded places," Hiro nodded his head and Tyson continued, "but we both love to beybattle!"

"See, that's what I'm talking about." He smiled at his little brother.

"Yeah, and we both don't like to lose and I have a lot of fun battling them." Tyson smiled as he remembered their latest battle. "Oh yeah, what other options are out there?" He asked.

"The obvious one, little man." the teen stared at them with confused eyes. "To confess T-man!" Tyson jumped from his chair, blushing.

"I... that is I can't, I don't know...maybe... no." He looked at the clock. "I'm late, later!" He said and left, the old man shook his head.

"Teens these days," he looked at his older grandson, "Hiro, is there something bothering you?"

"Not really, it's just that I'm curious to know who Tyson likes." His explained, "we know is someone who likes to beyblattle. At first I thought he was talking about Hilary, but she doesn't like to beybattle, maybe one of the other girls?" Hiro asked and his grandfather laughed.

"Well, the little man did say that he admired that person and that both of them don't like to lose..." He said and Hiro thought for a moment.

"Where was Tyson going anyways?" He asked him after awhile.

"Hmm, yesterday he said something about meeting up with K-man." Hiro lifted a brow.

"Kai?" His grandpa nodded. "He has been spending quite a lot of time with Hiwatari lately..." both looked at each other and they started to awkwardly laugh, suddenly they both stood and headed towards the door.

"Tyson wait!"

-blue


	2. Chapter 2

-blue

Kai stepped to the right as he raised his hand to catch the gray blade headed his way, he sighed and glared at his opponent. "Tyson, that's the third time you have tried to dislocate my head from my shoulders, now tell me, what's wrong?" Say teen avoided eye contact.

"N-nothing is wrong!" Kai saw him playing with his launcher and he shook his head. He called Dranzer and pocket it, giving Dragoon back to Tyson.

"Tyson, how long have we known each other?"

"...For a very long time." Tyson said this while staring at his blade, Kai moved towards him and the bluenette quickly moved back. Kai sighed again and grabbed his cell phone from his pocket. "What are you doing?"

"You are obviously not paying attention to practice, so I'm calling the others to tell them that practice is cancel." Tyson's eyes widen in panicked, that meant he was going to be alone with Kai! Not that he minded, but with the realization he had made just a couple of minutes ago still fresh on his mind, he was _not _looking forward to spending alone time with his secret crush. Not yet, anyways.

"No!" he grabbed the hand that held the cell phone and Kai stared at him. Realizing what he was doing, Tyson quickly let go of the hand, a blush on his cheeks. The two-toned haired teen gave his teammate a confuse look before dialing.

_'Hello?'_

"Ray?"

_'Hey, Kai!' _Tyson panicked, looking for an excuse to leave.

"Are you with Max?"

_'Yes, why?' _He gave up.

"Good, practice is cancel." He said while glaring at Tyson, who was looking at anything but Kai.

_'What? Why?' _Ray asked him and just as the teen was about to respond, he heard another person talking. _'Wait Hiro, I'm not done talking with Kai!'_ Upon hearing his brother's name, Tyson dared to move closer to his crush.

_'Tyson! Where are you?' _Hiro asked and they hear them fighting for the phone, _'Hey! This is _my_ phone, and I'm not done talking!' _They could tell that Ray was not happy. _'Let me used it for a moment! I need to speak with Tyson!'_ Say teen glanced at Kai, who shrugged. _'Wait Hiro! You are going to hang-'_ Suddenly the phone went dead.

"They hanged up..." Kai closed his eyes and sighed, why was he surrounded with so many strange people? "Now, tell me what's wrong." He said to Tyson as he put his phone away, the bluenette looked at him and sighed..

_What should I do? I can't tell Kai that I have a crush on him! _Tyson thought as he walked towards a nearby tree and sat under it. He was surprise to see that Kai had followed him and had done the same. _He's too closed! What should I say? Talking with Hiro and gramps was not help at all! And what kind of advice was that? _As you can tell, he was panicking. He stared at Kai, and spoke with a serious voice, "If I tell you, promise me that you won't laugh." That serious tone, however, loose strength with the blush that was quickly spreading over his cheeks. Kai arched an eyebrow.

T_his should be interesting. _He thought as he gave his whole attention to the smaller teen.

* * *

Hiro didn't know how far they had ran and how much they had searched, but they just couldn't find Tyson anywhere. "Hiro," he turned to stare at his grandfather, "maybe we jump to the wrong conclusion. I mean, we are not even sure that T-man likes K-man in _that_ way." Hiro wanted to believe that. He truly did.

"I know what you mean gramps, but the way Tyson described the person, and all the time he has been spending with him, it just makes me think that it's Hiwatari he was talking about! And that makes me mad for some reason!" To prove his point, the young adult crossed his arms over his chest and glared at a wall.

"Hiro, you need to be more supportive of your brother's choices. Besides, K-man has good personal qualities." The older Kinomiya said it all wise. Hiro could only gape at him. "Anyways, maybe we should try going to his friends houses or looking at the park."

"Alright... but I don't like Hiwatari." He mumble the last part. They were heading towards Max house when they saw him and Ray. "Hey, you guys!" The two teens turned to them, "have you seen Tyson today?" They both shook their heads.

"No, but we're about to go meet him and Kai, why?" Ray said, just then his cell phone rang. "Hold on, hello?"

_'Ray?'_

"Hey, Kai!" That quickly got Hiro's attention.

'_Are you with Max?'_

"Yes, why?" He looked at Max.

_'Good, practice is cancel.' _They hear Kai said, his voice sounding annoyed.

"What? Why?" Ray saw that Hiro was going to grab his phone and he instinctively backed away. "Wait Hiro, I'm not done talking with Kai!" Hiro grabbed the phone.

"Tyson! Where are you?" Ray glared and got a hold of his phone.

"Hey! This is _my_ phone, and I'm not done talking!" Hiro might be older than him, but this was _his _cell phone!

"Let me used it for a moment! I need to speak with Tyson!" They tugged at the silver phone.

"Wait Hiro! You are going to hang up..." Too late. The teen glared at the taller man. "What was that for? That was rude of you!" He said.

"Sorry, but I need to speak to Tyson as soon as possible, that's all." The raven haired teen sighed, adults, who could understand them. "Anyways, do you know where they are?"

"Right now they are at the park!" Max said with a smile on his face.

"Thank-you Max! See you guys later!" Hiro waved and left running. The older Kinomiya bowed and also left.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Max turned to Ray, "what should we do now?"

"Since practice is cancel, let's go eat something." Max nodded and they both left.

* * *

Kai waited patiently for Tyson to start talking, five minutes pass with him staying silent. Finally, he started, "Today, I was talking with Hiro and gramps... and they helped me figure out something..."

"...And that would be?" Kai asked, a little curious. Tyson grabbed a handful of grass.

"They help me... realize that I... well, that I like someone!" Tyson was blushing red and he couldn't help it. The taller teen stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"Really?" Tyson nodded, "how did they help you realize that?" Tyson stole a quick glance at his crush.

"Umm, they asked me questions."

"What kind of questions?" Tyson blushed more, why was Kai so close? And why was it so hot all of a sudden?

"They asked me what I feel when I hear that person's name."

"...What you feel?" Kai glanced at Tyson, who was finding the grass really interesting to play with. _What do I feel if I hear Tyson's name? Annoyed, yes I feel annoyed because no matter how much I practice, I always end up losing to him. _He stared up at the clouds. _But I also feel happy because I know that Tyson cares about me, he cares enough for me to call me a friend. He's the only one I can depend on too. _"What else?"

Tyson stole a glance at Kai, who was still staring at the clouds. "They asked what I feel when they are close to me." This time Kai stayed quiet.

_What... do I feel standing close him? _Just then, Kai noticed how close they were. _Well, right now I feel comfortable, and peaceful. I can also relax and think of nothing when I'm with him, but is it because I'm close to Tyson? _Kai's heart beat faster. He also noticed that with any slight movement it would cause him to brush against Tyson. He stared at Tyson, who noticing this, quickly turn to look at him. _Ah, he's blushing. _Kai had never noticed how big Tyson's eyes were, and how brown they were, or how tan he was, but having him this close he could do nothing but noticed it all. He was also aware that they were leaning towards each other...

* * *

Hiro collapsed on the couch, "I can't believe that we couldn't find them!" He said.

"Well, the park is a big place, they could of have been in any part of the park." His grandfather said, as he turned on the T.V.

"I know, I just hope Tyson doesn't do anything stupid or something." He sighed and grabbed a magazine that was on the table.

"Hiro, is best if we just ask him. Besides, Tyson can make his own decisions." Just then, they heard the door opening and closing.

"I'm back!" Tyson called as he walked towards his room.

"Wait, Tyson!" Say teen stopped and he stared at his relatives. Hiro and his grandpa shared a quick look. "So, what happened to what we talk about this morning?" Hiro asked him and Tyson gave them a bright smile.

"I just followed your advice!"

-blue


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue: **Thank-you all for reading my stories, and liking them! Originally, this story was only a one-shot, but then I ask you guys if you wanted me to continued, and you said yes and I added another chapter. I was going to end it with two chapters but while I was cleaning my computer, (because it's so slow now), I found this chapter half way done, so I decided to finished it. I have also re-written the other two chapters with better spelling and grammar. Hopefully.

Like I have put in my profile, I'm re-writing all of my stories and it's taking a long time to complete them, but I'm enjoying myself, finding about how much I have improved over the years. I hope you will all like my stories! I promise that my stories _will _be completed, no matter what.

* * *

"_' I just followed your advice!'_" Hiro quoted Tyson as he paced back and forth. "Who says that and then leaves?" He asked, his hands behind his back.

"Hiro," his grandfather sighed, "will you stop doing that, all you're doing is making me dizzy H-man!" He said as he shook his head at his grandson's actions. "By the way, care to tell me what exactly are we doing here?" He asked him. Currently, both were at the park hiding behind some bushes, team G-revolution, minus Daichi, could be seen practicing ahead of them. Hiro gave him a 'really?' look.

"Isn't obvious?" He asked, "we are here to check on Tyson and see _which_ of my advise he followed, because if I remember correctly I gave him several!" He explained as he went back to spying on his brother and his friends. Keeping his eyes on Kai. "The question is whether he choose to ignore it, take it slow, or to confess!" His grandfather sighed.

"Oh come on little dude, I'm sure if we ask him about it, he will tell us." He said, wanting to go home already. The older teen turned to stare at him.

"Come on grandpa! How come you're not worry about this?" He asked him, "what are you going to say to father when he calls and asks about us? I mean, technically he did put _you_ in charge of _us_." he told him and the old timer simply stared at him, he was _so_ right! What would he tell his son? That his older son had been helping a man take over the world, while the younger one was developing feelings for his _male _teammate? _That _was not a conversation one would have over the phone, no matter how truthful it was.

"You're right, then why don't we just _ask _him?" He said after a moment, an embarrassed blush covered Hiro's cheeks.

"Well, I don't really want to jump to conclusions, I mean I don't want to put Tyson on the spot or anything like that." He said and his grandfather rolled his eyes.

"Then what do you want us to do?"

"I was thinking of just following them around, and seeing if anything... _weird_ happens." He told him as they both went back to staring at Tyson and Kai. The teens were currently standing at the sidelines watching a practice battle between Ray and Max, while Hilary and Kenny were seated on a bench watching and cheering them on. For the last hour, Hiro had noticed that Tyson had stayed by Kai's side all through practice, while the other teen either didn't noticed or didn't mind. Though, Hiro had to admit that he had never seen them practice before, so maybe this was normal.

He had also noticed that Tyson was not acting shy or embarrassed near his captain, nor was he trying to steal glances at him, maybe he _had _jumped to the wrong conclusion. Yet again, he had never paid attention to his brother this much, it was so frustrating!

* * *

Kai took a quick glance at his surroundings, he was getting the feeling that someone was staring at them. Yet, he could not find the source! At his side, he saw that his companion was also looking around. The match between Max and Ray forgotten, he sighed, this was not good. "Alright," he started to speak, "this will be for today. You may all go home now." He told them.

"What? Why? You usually make us practice till we drop!" Max said as he grabbed Draciel and Kai arched an eyebrow at him.

"If you would like you can run laps around the park." he told him and Ray quickly covered his friends' mouth.

"No thank-you, we're good!" He said as he started to drag the blond away, "we'll see you guys tomorrow, bye!" They said thier goodbyes and left, leaving Tyson and Kai staring after them.

"Kai, about yesteday." The bluenette started to talk and Kai nodded.

"I also want to talk about it, but it would seem that we have an audience." He said and Tyson stared at him.

"You also noticed?" He asked him, a little happy to know that he wasn't the only one who had. Kai nodded again and without thinking grabbed the teen's hand and started to guide him towards the park's exit.

* * *

"Where the heck are they going now!" Hiro asked as they follow the two teens out of the park and into the streets of Bey City. Trying their best to not been seen by them.

"How would I know H-man, I'm sure they noticed us, and that's why they left!" His grandfather said as he hid behind a store's sign, he was too old for this.

* * *

Tyson made sure no one was following them before they turn down his street. They quickly made their way towards the dojo and entered. Kai closed the door behind them and they breathe a sigh of relief. "I wonder who was following us." He said as they went to the living room. Kai shrugged as he sat on the couch.

"It was probably a fan who was too shy to approach us." He said and Tyson nodded, well it had happened before, so it was probably true. An awkward silence fell on them after a while.

"Um, you want something to drink?" He asked his captain and Kai sighed.

"Tyson, let's finish what we started yesteday." He said and Tyson nodded again. He sat on the couch not saying anything.

_Ah man! What do I do now? _Tyson thought as he started to noticed the clock's annoying ticking. "Listen Kai, before you say anything," he started to say. "I know what happened yesterday was in the spur of the moment kind-of-thing. Not like I wanted to do it, well I did, but not so soon. I mean, I did like it, not like it was bad or anything and you were probably thinking about other things or something..." Kai listened to him with a smirk on his face. Who knew the younger teen was so shy? He thought to himself, as Tyson tried to explained the events of the day before, a blush forming as the bluenette kept on talking, sometimes even repeating something he had already said. "...My point being, it's not _just a crush_, I really really like you! You know what I mean?" He finished, his ears red as well. Kai gave him a fond smile before responding.

"I'm pretty sure I can figure it out after our_ talk_ yesterday." He said, moving closer to his teammate, "but really, who would've thought that the current World Champion would have a _crush_ on me." He said as he kissed the bluenette, who was sure his heart had skipped a beat again. "Yet again, _I _have a crush on you."

Kai wouldn't show it, but he was grateful when the phone started to ring, saying corny things was not his thing. He got off the smaller teen and both shared a smile before Tyson picked up the phone.

* * *

"I give up!" Hiro shouted as he went inside the house, his grandfather right behind him. "We searched everywhere, but we can't find those two idiot! Even calling them helped nothing, why have a cellphone if you're not going to answer it!" He said as he removed his shoes.

"Come on H-man, having a cellphone can be helpful when there's an emergency." The old man said and Hiro glared at him.

"_That's not the point_." He said as he moved towards the living room, almost bumping into someone as they were coming out. "Watch it!" He said as he noticed the person who he had almost collided with. "Kai!" He exclaimed.

"That's my name alright." The teen said as he moved past Hiro and towards the door, Tyson following him.

"Tyson! Wait, where are you two going?" He asked them and his brother answered for them.

"Well, since it's still early, we thought we should go to the movies!" He said, a bright smile on his face. The other Kinomiyas noticing that it was the same bright smile that he had when he had returned from practice yesterday. They shared a look and both Tyson and Kai missed it. "Oh I almost forgot, dad called, he asked how we were doing. I talked to him for maybe half an hour, Kai did too, oh! And he wants gramps to called him as soon as possible, he wants to talk to Hiro too!" He said cheerfully. Hiro gave a quick look at his grandfather before turning to look at his little brother again.

"Wait Tyson, before you leave," He said, "about what we talk about yesterday, what advice did you exactly followed?" He asked him. Say teen glanced at Kai, who in turned gave him a fond smile, a small blush on both their faces, deep down Hiro wanted to cry. While gramps contemplated changing their home phone number.

"The _obvious_ one, of course!" He said as the two teens gave them a smile before leaving and closing the door behind them.

The End


End file.
